Рондо
by Marisa Delore
Summary: О сложном выборе Драко Малфоя замолвите слово..." А если серьезно, то просто один вечер, так ничего и не изменивший.


**Рондо**

Автор: Marisa Delore

Название: Рондо

Пейринг: АД, ДМ

Рейтинг: G

Тип: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Размер: мини  
Предупреждения: нет  
Саммари: "О сложном выборе Драко Малфоя замолвите слово..." А если серьезно, то просто один вечер, так ничего и не изменивший. Написано в подарок aguamarina, пожелавшей по заданным буквам "ДМ/АД с хеппи эндом", который здесь весьма и весьма своеобразен.  
Дисклеймер: Все сказано до нас

***

_Рондо - музыкальная форма, основанная на многократном повторении главной темы, чередующейся с эпизодами различного содержания._

***  
**Д**о чего же порой трудно следить сразу за многими людьми, принимать решения, учитывающие только интересы одной из сторон, и руководить школой, особенно, если тебе уже давно не семнадцать и здоровье, мягко говоря, не то, что раньше. Альбус Дамблдор задумчиво смотрит на клетку с Фоуксом, который невозмутимо переступает с одной лапы на другую. До самосожжения еще долго – перья у птицы не сморщились, а глаза все так же любопытно смотрят на мир, как будто видят его в первый раз. Альбус никогда не перестает удивляться природе фениксов. Чистые, удивительные и необыкновенно выносливые птицы.

**Р**азмышления директора Хогвартса прерывает тоненький писк, оповещающий, что Выручай-комната больше не пустует. И он прекрасно знает, что один конкретный слизеринец снова не спит в спальне своего факультета. Значит он, как обычно, проторчит там целый час, после чего, с досадой пнув ботинком дверь, отправится к себе. Драко Малфой был бы перспективным студентом… Талантливым, целеустремленным, словом, таким, каким некогда - совершенно другой мальчик по имени Том Риддл, если бы не растрачивал себя на ненависть к Гарри и попытки сделать то, что ему не по силам. А так… это просто загнанный подросток, который не знает, чего хочет, но всеми силами стремится выполнить задание как можно лучше. У него отняли право на выбор, уже давно отняли, причем все: и семья, и окружение, и Волдеморт. Но, может, ещё не поздно предоставить ему выбор со своей стороны? Хотя Альбус сильно сомневается, что с этой его извечной гордостью и острым нежеланием казаться слабым хоть в чём-то, Малфой примет помощь.

**А** часы меж тем торжественно бьют полночь. Галереи пустынны, и только эхо собственных шагов нарушает царящую в замке тишину. Пара поворотов – и Альбус снова останавливается около колонны, оставаясь невидимым для посторонних глаз. Он никогда не заговаривает с Малфоем, позволяя событиям развиваться своим чередом. Просто уже вторую неделю директор Хогвартса стоит у колонны и ждёт, когда Драко, поняв безуспешность своих попыток, попытается сделать что-нибудь ещё, постарается найти другой путь, чтобы выполнить порученное. Да, Альбус Дамблдор прекрасно знает, в чём состоит суть задания, о котором с таким жаром говорил Гарри в его кабинете. Знает от Северуса, который, в конечном итоге, всё равно сделает требуемое за Малфоя, потому что над ним тяготеет Нерушимая клятва. Но директору интересно, хотя и нелегко, наблюдать за этими попытками, хотя он не может угадать, что предпримет юная копия своего отца в следующий раз. Наблюдать и понимать, что применить легилеменцию и узнать всё - значит навсегда потерять шанс переманить Драко на свою сторону. Пусть шанс крохотный, но пока он ещё есть. Остановить мальчишку сейчас, когда он заведён до предела своими провалами, а нервное болезненное состояние только указывает на то, насколько Малфою нужна удача, невозможно. Вот потом, когда у Драко начнёт получаться задуманное, гнев сменится триумфом, а в глазах загорится фанатичный огонь победителя, вполне можно заинтересовать его другими перспективами, снискать доверие... а никакое доверие не базируется на действиях заинтересованного в нём лица исподтишка. Это как обоюдная сделка, если она честная... То ожерелье и медовуха… глупо, конечно, но мальчишка продолжает пытаться решить эту задачку, с каждым неудачным покушением раздражаясь всё больше. Разумеется, неудачи ведь только подстёгивают нас, заставляя с отчаянным, безумным остервенением идти вперёд. Природа человеческой логики порой так предсказуема...

**О**днако сегодня Дамблдор изменяет своей привычке молча наблюдать за выходящим из комнаты мальчиком. Он бесшумно минует пару пролетов, удаляясь от этого места, и выходит из-за угла, как раз чтобы столкнуться со слизеринцем, торопливо бредущим в сторону подземелий наиболее коротким путём. Драко поднимает голову – и на мгновение застывает на месте, резко сбавляя шаг, но по инерции продолжая лететь вперед. Дамблдор мягко останавливает неминуемое падение. Пальцы Малфоя холодны, как лед. Впрочем, мальчишка и сам, как ледышка - острый и колючий изнутри.

Драко неразборчиво благодарит его и торопливо отходит в сторону. В серых глазах отчетливо можно прочесть смятение и страх. Всего одно мгновение. А потом привычная маска возвращается на лицо, и голос слизеринца совершенно не дрожит:

- Добрый вечер, профессор Дамблдор, - маленькая заминка. - Простите, я вас не заметил.

- Добрый, мистер Малфой, - соглашается Дамблдор. Директор не в состоянии ничего предъявить ему – формально Драко вполне может возвращаться с вечернего обхода, хотя сейчас для этого несколько поздновато. – Выполняете обязанности старосты?

Ему кажется, что плечи Малфоя чуть расслабляются. Верно, он сам подсказал выгодный предлог, которым слизеринец не замедлит воспользоваться.

- Да, сэр, - он виновато улыбается, но в глазах нет и намека на улыбку – только пустота. Видимо, Беллатриса все-таки научила мальчишку Окклюменции, хотя… Дамблдор осторожно пробует посмотреть его воспоминания – и натыкается на глухой ментальный барьер. Защита не сильна, но Драко непременно почувствует вторжение, а лишние подозрения сейчас ни к чему, - Я как раз закончил обход по замку, нарушителей сегодня нет. - он кисло пытается пошутить, - видимо, не сезон…

Фраза резко обрывается, потому что Драко отчётливо видит в голубых глазах напротив снисходительную улыбку, как будто Дамблдор прекрасно осведомлён, что никакие «обязанности старосты» он сегодня не выполнял, и ждёт, когда Малфою наскучит лгать.

Драко вопросительно приподнимает брови, стушевавшись для виду, как будто не знает, стоит ли ему продолжать отчитываться в столь бессвязной манере или же нет. И Альбус делает вид, что принимает эту недосказанность за чистую монету. Он рассеянно кивает и негромко замечает:

- Понимаю, мистер Малфой, - от официального обращения напряжение подростка заметно исчезает, и мальчишка снова смотрит ему в глаза, не отдавая отчёта в том, что для тех, кто умеет видеть, различить там пульсирующий страх, весьма ненадежно скрытый высокомерием – не проблема. - Что ж, тогда доброй вам ночи.

- До свидания, профессор Дамблдор.

Малфой делает пару шагов от развилки в сторону факультетских подземелий, заставляя себя идти довольно медленно, не срываясь с места, когда ему в спину летит вопрос, от которого всё внутри переворачивается, каменеет, а ноги будто прирастают к месту.

- Драко, ты не хочешь что-нибудь рассказать мне?

Сердце безуспешно трепещется в груди, а липкий страх не даёт произнести ни слова. Малфою непривычно всё – и обращение по имени, и этот тон, не предназначенный для такого, как он. Слишком… дружеский и предполагающий долгий задушевный разговор. Кощунство – раскрывать душу перед теми, кого планируешь убить. Это – проявление доверия, а посему - непозволительная слабость.

Поэтому Драко тратит пару незаметных секунд на то, чтобы медленно обернуться, встретить внимательный старческий взгляд и равнодушно ответить:

- Мне нечего вам рассказать, директор.

Шаги шестикурсника затихают, постепенно растворяясь в тишине, поглощаясь самим замком, многовековой постройкой, хранившей ни один секрет, а Дамблдор беззвучно усмехается своим воспоминаниям.

_Снова. Этот эпизод его жизни повторился уже трижды, но каждый раз – всё равно по-разному._

_Более двадцати лет назад - резкое, вызывающее: "Нет, сэр" от Тома Риддла, уже решившего пойти другим путем, в разрез с общепринятыми нормами и законами. Тогда это был решительный отказ._

_Четыре года назад - уверенное, но отчетливо виноватое: "Нет, профессор Дамблдор, ничего" от Гарри Поттера, предпочитавшего всегда разбираться во всем самостоятельно. Он не хотел впутывать в свои проблемы посторонних, боялся не успеть, опоздать…_

_Но сегодня это просто безукоризненно вежливое: "Мне нечего вам рассказать, директор". Не отказ, но и не фраза, предполагающая, что Драко готов принять помощь, если таковая будет предложена._

И это показное равнодушие цепляет куда сильнее всего остального, хотя Дамблдор и не может понять, почему. Может, не хочет до конца верить, что мальчишку уже не вернуть? Может, не собирается принимать то, что Малфой почти овладел техникой притворства, заперев в себе все непозволительные проявления чувств и оставив только цель?

А может, Альбус как раз понимает всё это и знает, что палачи не в состоянии долго находиться рядом со своими жертвами, потому что явная досягаемость цели будет недовольно ворочаться в груди, давя всем весом, выматывая, требуя найти выход и прекратить эту ежедневную пытку поиском, даже если средства до сих пор не найдены? Нет, Дамблдор не станет провоцировать мальчика. Пусть пытается дальше.

**Я**сно, совершенно очевидно, что у кого-то из них двоих непременно получится, хотя Альбус и не уверен, что попытки Малфоя настолько бесплотны, насколько кажутся на первый взгляд. Но всё равно, думает директор, одергивая рукав мантии левой руки и возвращаясь по тому самому коридору к себе в кабинет, даже если Драко найдет способ, то осуществит задание Лорда Северус. Потому что это уже решено. План составлен, действия расписаны, последовательность оговорена. И не пристало какому-то мальчишке, пусть и амбициозному слизеринцу, пусть и Драко Малфою, эти планы менять.


End file.
